Sports
The birth of Sport All games should and did historically have a fixed virtual and manipulable economy that was not influencable by the real world economy, known as Skill. Other factors existed such as Luck or Time, but both of these factors were not influencable by the player; only the games controller or divine chance. The players who were the most skilled, which included efficiency, intelligence, timing, luck or even dishonourable exploiting were always the people that would succeed in the game. There was no second currency. Only Skill. '''The byproduct of '''Skill was the the faster acquisition of in-game currency, which would always be used in the process of Skill creation. In the fixed virtual economy. The more Skill you had, the more in-game currency you could generate. For an unskilled player to acquire in-game currency in lieu of Skill they would need to rely on things like Luck or Time, which could be somewhat bypassed perhaps, but not eclipsed entirely by Skill. So skilled players would trade in-game currency, or the byproduct of their Skill in order to bypass Luck or Time. Instead of players requiring Skill, they could now try to maximise luck, or maximise Time. but with the latter, Skilled players could always achieve more within a given time. In that system, there was no ability for anyone to directly pay for Skill '''itself. As the only currency was '''Skill '''and it's byproduct. For a player to be able to buy skill using in-game currency would take so much in-game currency that it wouldn't be worthwhile to invest the Time or rely on the Luck to buy the Skill. There was also no capability for someone to buy any alternative to Skill, nor any other tradable commodity that could be transferable directly back into '''Skill '''outside of course, relying on Luck or Time. However, this changes when any real world '''Money is involved. Money is synonymous with greed, corruption and pride and within this context this proves true. When money is first introduced; a player with no Skill can use Money to obtain Skill. '''This means that those who are Skilled sell their '''Skill for Money. Someone with more Money may choose to skip the line-of-control. For a wealthy, real world economy, unskilled person to ever be successful in the virtual economy they would need to hire real, skilled human beings and pay them to play for them. An industry this was used within would be the gold farming industry within lesser economies, where paying players to play and generating gold within a virtual economy for sale was profitable within the real world economy. If a person who is wealthy in the real world economy buys an account from a skilled player in the virtual one, the game will naturally move on and make that account and the person who bought it irrelevant. They are unskilled, useless, and thus, the achievements stop and the pride that was sold by the one who earned it subsequently dies. Alternatively, someone from the real world economy can however, instead of buying an account of a skilled player, buy the skilled player directly then they can gain not just their account, but also can directly buy skill. Thus, you have wealthy individuals (who only value pride) from the real world investing real money into buying skill in a virtual game, to compete with other wealthy individuals doing the same. Thus, it can be concluded that any sport essentially boils down to two wealthy unskilled untalented indivduals and their bought skilled players. The wealthy unskilled individual pays the salaries and funds the prize-pools where merchandise, food products and entry tickets are sold in a massive money machine for retards.